User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Lastius Cerbex
Name: Lastius Cerbex Powers: Absolute Wisdom / Intelligence / Wit Tacitical Genius Ability Intuition Peak Human Condition Psychological intuition Intuitive Aptitude Omnicompotence Badassery Indomitable Will (his mind is extremely sharp and cannot be controlled by most supernatural forces) His Armor: Chestplate: Kinetic Energy Absorption, Defense Augmentation Helmet: Reality Perception , Scanner Vision , Invisibility Awareness, Psychic Feedback Boots: Speed Augmentation Gaunlets:Strength Augmentation , Strength Absorption His Sword: (he fights Nex with a regular sword and uses this one in battle) Damage Amplification Powers Via Weapon: *Supernatural Combat *Ultimate Intangibility (it works as a sort of mode to guard against fatal hits) Backstory: Lastius Cerbex is the secret arch-nemesis of Nex . Lastius was the firstborn out of nine other nobles in a royal family of magicians called the Cerbex Empire known for their terrifying power and was set to be the heir of his fathers world. But upon the coming of age he discovered that he had a rare curse that made his body devoid of magical energy. This meant he could no longer enhance his body through magical means. Because of that the family inheritance was changed behind Lastius' back the younger son became the heir and Lastius was treated as the black sheep of the family. For most of his past (and all of his early life) his inability to naturally use magic caused a severe disadvantage for him growing up as everyone in the family would boast and specifically use magical attacks to torment him (both normally and supernaturally). Because of this he was constantly alienated by his powerful father Zander, who used his power to intimidates his allies and enemies. Lastius would often see the fear in people's eyes as his father entered the room, how they would tremble in place when they talked to Zander. At that time Lastius couldnt understand, he thought lowly of the "pure lawful good/completely selfless actions" of the armies of other lands but he could not bring himself to like the displays of fear and inequality his father repeated, they were just disgusting to him. This would obviously fuel his disliking for tyrants in his future. Lastius always wanted a kingdom of his own, and so he constantly out-studied his siblings (which was relatively easy thanks to his precise and immense intellect and wisdom), He was never outright physically stronger than his siblings but he had beat them in fights numerous times through quick thinking and planning. He hoped to achieve his father's throne to carry out his dream of an ordered society, where everyone's goals are achieved and in turn ultimately better his own visions, a society of his own reflection of a bordering line between selflessness and selfishness, the most grey area between the two grey areas. But his dream was shattered when he found out his lazy and unmotivated younger brother was given his father's place instead of him. He could not help but feel outraged, the reward that he had proved he deserved was not only taken but given to someone who did no work at all. He told his father that he could no longer live in a kingdom that does not reward the work that he put in. Zander gave Lastius 2 months to leave. In his last days in his father's empire he was very charismatic with the lower class. He would often bring them gifts in exchange for loyalty, even though he was naturally amicable to them. He got a taste of how commoners see the world and he would treat them as people and not tools. To test out the new ideals of his idea of society, he befriended a young peasant woman named Loreth and through sharp political tactics against dull opponents descended from nobility Lastuis helped Loreth become the messager for Zander and his allies. Loreth pledged absolute loyalty towards Lastius and promised to help him in the future should he need her. Lastius would tell her that she play a major part of his plan in the future. He had joined various empires, mercenary groups, and governments he had either brought them down or convinced them to to follow him depending on their style of keeping order. By the time he finished he had a massive following and he had years of experience and knowledge. Lastius finally considered building his own empire, making his vision become reality. But even he knew that such a plan would be monitored and eventually stopped by his father so he faked his own death. Years later in secret he found out that what he lacked in power he could make up for in intelligence, so he created a secret lab with the plan to create something unstoppable. He traped a bunch of young wizards and witches and stole their natural magical energy as well as their DNA, Hired a necromancer to summon demons to do the same thing as well as angels. He tried to test and see if he could inherit magic unnaturally but the test failed. However, the magical energies of said creatures all combined into one impossibly powerful magical being that he called "Son". Together they founded the organization: Armageddon's Eye, to control the world in secrecy through billions upon billions of followers that were powerful knights, warriors, magicians, robots, aliens, extradimensional beings, etc. who all refer to him as "King of Hades". He had a brilliant and precise tactical mind which would help him in his ventures but one of his most valuable traits was discovered when he fought a group of ruthless assassins known as the Darkguard. Their leader was Vile, who was known for spotting details very well, his bodyguards were Leonora, a female elf assassin with the ability to summon shadow clones of herself and Draugr, an undead (but not skeletal) four armed warrior. To oppose them, Lastius used "Operation Mosiac" in which he created a series of distracting events that were designed to have obvious lead but in reality they were completely unrelated to each other. The first trap would turn Vile's eye for detail against him, using the Armageddon's Eye's symbol and several flares Lastius made it look like his forces set an outpost on fire. When the assassin's found the "evidence" it would set off the six other flares, which were set at random times that were all close enough to act as some sort of fake lead. At the end of the path there were three roads that all lead to one patch of ground where Draugr was waiting to cut down anyone trying to escape, Leonora was concealed somewhere near Draugr and she was supposed to ambush anyone attempting to flee by catching them off-guard with her shadow clones. Lastius used minature drones to move around and confuse the two about the placement of the assassin's targets. Within a few minutes the assassins greatest strengths became their weaknesses, Vile focused on the details instead of seeing the flares for what they really were: A signal, which ordered Lastius' forces to monitor the assassins and wait for the perfect time to strike. Leonora's shadow clones did their part too early because of Vile's false information and the drones confusing her, causing them to accidentally attack Draugr. By the time Lastius' forces showed up Draugr was worn out causing him to be easily neutralized while Leonora tried to run but her vantage point was already exposed allowing Lastius' marksmen to shoot her down. Vile was in chaos following the misleading details while in Lastius' perspective it was oversimplified, Lastius captured and neutralized Vile easily. It was all going to plan until unexpectedly the hidden fourth member of the Darkguard, Cercate, showed up and used her magic attacks to kill Lastius. The magic bolts were within killing range of Lastius until they burned out instantly. Cercate tried to use another magic attack but nothing happened, Lastius laughed softly and then revealed a device he was using that amplified his curse so that it would cause Magic Negation. Lastius used an electric blast from his gauntlet that paralyzed Cercate. Lastius simply walked away, the assassins were not worthy to recruit or kill. While the organization was successful Lastius felt aimless until a powerful knight got his attention, especially with his powers. That knight was Nex and at the time he was ready to challenge any enemy with his army. At first Lastius used his own henchmen to get an assessment of his powers and then discovered in an instant what would take others an entire immortals lifetime: That Nex's condition works in the opposite of normal superpowered beings. It was at that moment when he decided to put his plan into motion. When he entered the battlefield he commanded his soldiers and lieutenants to attack Nex. Nex killed the soldiers as well as their commanding officers to the surprise of everyone. Then Lastius came and with a snap of his fingers seemingly made and earthquake happen which buried a quatre of Nex's army. The truth was that Lastius planted a bunch of bombs deep into the ground before the battle to make it look like he caused the earthquake. Then the air around Nex and Lastius vibrated and Lastius claimed it was a spell to put them on equal terms. In truth Lastius used his son to cause that effect but there was no special power in it. Nex and Lastius fought until Lastius won against Nex and offered him to join the Armageddon's Eye but Nex refused and used his reverse powers to make on of Lastius' Generals (who was a being of stable energy) destablize and blow up allowing Nex and his army to escape in the confusion. But that was not the last of Lastius' schemes, he captured one of Nex's generals, General Commodus, and told him the truth about Nex's powers eventually sparking a revolution in Nex's ranks. A revolution turned into a war when specialized weaker-then-average insects attacked Nex one day and made the entire army question him and eventually betray him. Lastius' goal is to steal Nex's powers and with his stronger army become the most powerful being in existence and rule the omniverse Nowadays, Lastius' organization waits in the shadows monitoring Nex's every move. In addition to magic Lastius' "son" now has technological implants made by his father. Lastius uses his power of convincing to add followers and for those he cannot convince he uses a Rune/Microchip device that takes control of their victims both magically and physically. The Armageddon's Eye has in the place of normal henchmen thousands of overpowered being and gods with all sorts of unique and devastating abilities but even though he trains them he almost never does anything crime related like robberies and attacking other worlds (except when said worlds attack him). This leaves him as an opposite to most villians: instead of his empire being a terrifying red thing moving across a map and striking terror into everybody it is rather a black hole that no one knows anything about and keeps absorbing and assimilating attackers into it. Very few people actually have seen him and only Nex really knows him, as he very rarely makes a personal appearence. Personality Lastius is a cold, calculating, and ruthless when he needs to be. He is smarter then most masterminds and has a plan for almost everything. He speaks in a calm and collected manner and is known to act very formal. In addition to his intelligence and knowledge he is extremely crafty and is often ten steps ahead of his opponent. He can also predict unpredictable fighters by focusing on their goal rather than the details. Surprisingly, his favourite activity is dominoes as they embody a favourite concept of his: order. He has no hatred for chaos however as he has encountered it in his own organization, in fact, he considers it a test or an exercise as he believes a true leader adapts to the unexpected and the unpredictable. However, he hates people who rule through fear and inequality as he believes only the weak use such methods, his prefers ways of cooperation and respect and its affects are shown on most of his allies and generals. Despite growing up unable to use it, Lastius doesn't despise magic at all, in fact, It always provokes curiousity in him. For his entire life Lastius had to get stronger the natural way, through extreme physical and mental training. He could never keep up with his sibling's strength because of their magical enhancements but he completely surpassed them in intelligence, which would later be what he refined in is later years Lastius' core motive was to create a perfect society that would benefit him as well as all of those allied with him, to accomplish this he used compassion to ensure loyalty and respect among his followers. Despite his past in military and mercenary groups he isn't a warmonger unless it is ABSOLUTELY necessary, Lastius always uses the diplomatic approach to the best of his abilities. Lastius has a strong hate towards ruling through fear, believing it only makes those allied with you weaker and eager to cross you. He sees people not as some precious tresure put on a pedestal nor does he see them as tools to be used and disposed of but rather as opportunity to be full realized, this is the main reason why he does not kill ordinary people. Lastius kills warmongering and murderous tyrants however, because he believes they will never change. One of Lastius' most dangerous traits is his ability to change the devestating strength of an opponent into a crippling weakness strategically. Unlike the usual case of megalomania Lastius is the opposite. He is mostly vague to his opponents because he knows this will leave them in the dark Uncertainty, that would be a word that sums up Lastius' interaction with others. To many people, he is the unknown enemy that waits, even when people claim to know his identity they soon realize they have only scratched the surface of Lastius' organization. "The King of Hades" is a master of the shadows and he leaves those searching for secrets with more questions instead of answers. Equipment: (There will be additions in the future) Mesmur Amulet: Mesmur Amulet.jpg|Mesmur Amulet Seel.jpg|Steel Beowulf.jpg|Beowulf End.jpg|Endure Nors.jpg|Norse Azazel Drives.jpg|Azazel Drives An amulet capable of hypnotizing targets. Is used as a last resort and its persuasion-augmenting powers work well with Lastius' charisma Steel and Beowulf: Steel and Beowulf are Lastius' favourites although they have no powers they were his first weapons when he was forging his empire. He uses these weapons to fight Nex Endure: Endless Attack Defunct Physiology Supernatural Survivability Endure is one of the many powerful weapons he has crafted. It isnt a sword that is ahead of the competition or one that has no competition. It is a sword that knows how to outlast it Norse: Magic Negation Heavy Strike Ultimate Technique : Smite Another sword Lastius crafted was the almighty Norse using metal from Asgardian origin. This sword negates almost all magic and can build up power to defeat opponents. Azazel Drives: Combat Empowerment( Stacked Effect ) Destruction Magic Exotic Technology Eldritch Magic Bullet /Explosive Hell (Homing Attack ) The Azazel Drives are Lastius' ranged weapons. The more they shoot the more damage they do. It is useful when Lastius is swarmed by enemies. Legend has it that they were once the worst pistols ever built until Lastius won them in a bet. At first they mocked him and said "he wont survive two days with them", Lastius laughed lightly and the day he came back they were one of the best weapons in existence Allies (There will be additions in the future) Son.jpg|Lastius' "Son" Amula.jpg|Amula Saron.jpg|Ernest, the Necromancer Black Kngt.jpg|Black Knight Malic.jpg|Malice Zaemon.jpg|A'kmeras Grimia.jpg|Myst Drast.jpg|Drast Samel.jpg|Samael Croft.jpg|Croft Lastius' Son: ''' Omni-Magic (Transecended Ability, Ascended to its maximum stage Mastered Ability ) Transcendent Nephalem Physiology (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum stage, Mastered Ability ) Magic Transcendence (Transcended Ability , Ascended to its maximum stage , Mastered ability ) Absolute Condition (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum level, Mastered Ability) Physical Godhood (Transcended Ability, Ascended to its maximum level , Mastered Ability ) Unique Science-Magic mixture To most of the omniverse and all of this verse this is Lastius Cerbex when in reality it is actually his son. He has nearly all-powerful magic and science powers that make him a tough opponent capable of unbelievable feats. He handles the secret missions of Armageddons Eye. Lastius' son was once unstable because of the conflicting powers of science and magic within him. Lastius used reverse power stolen from Nex to turn the two different powers into one unique mixture that complimented both sides. '''Amula: 'Transcendent Power Embodiment Weakness Strike Omnislayer Ultimate Fighter Endless Power It isnt clear what position Gretaxia Amula has in the Armageddons Eye but one thing is for sure it is a very high one as she seems to have command over every member except for Lastius and his son. Long ago she was the most powerful non-omnipotent fighter in existence. What she could not overpower she simply used the weakness of her opponent. But when she fought Nex and lost in an instant she became obsessed in the act of killing him. It wasnt until she was convinced by Lastius to join Armageddons Eye that she found out that Nex's power had a weakness that she could never exploit...Weakness. Now Lastius has a team of scientists working tirelessly to modify Amula's powers but at what cost? '''Ernest: ' Necromancy Necroscience Death Transcendency Transcendent Undead Physiology Deprivation One of the first founding members of the Armageddons Eye, Ernest is capable of powerful necromancy as well as a natural necroscience. He is the head of the magic division in Armageddons Eye. Recently he has acquired massive undead powers through the Armageddons Eye's legions of transcendent scientists and magicians 'Black Knight: ' Dual Impregnability Supernatural Condition (advanced level) Divine Slayer The Black Knights are overseers of all of Lastius' important projects. Black Knights are made from spawning chambers in Ernest's labs with one goal: Defend Lastius' work with their lives 'Malice: ' Godly Sin Embodiment Queen of the Fallen Transcendent Malefic Force Manipulation Cruelty Embodiment Combat Adaptation Supernatural Darkness Attacks Dark Light Manipulation Malice was once an angel of heaven known as Mariah. But unlike most angels she failed to meet with heavens qualifications. As a result she was cast aside and left to rot a mortal on the Earth. Now, most villians would have bullied her into joining them but not Lastuis, whos "compassion" ended up influencing her to his views on the world around her. As a "gesture of kindess" Lastuis negotiated with "God" to let Malice take lucifer's place while giving her absolute freedom in most ways. As a result Malice was put in charge of every angel in heaven and her first act was to merge her angels into Lastuis' army. Malice now works as Lastuis personal "secretary" and strategist. '''A'kmeras Godly Alien Ghost Eldritch Physiology Uncertainty Creation Illogical Construct Creation A'kmeras is a powerful entity Lastius found in the Unreality: the illogical space between realities and verses. While Lastius found the relic he had to go through other villians to obtain it. Naturally these other villians expected that beating A'kmeras into submission would be the answer for getting its powers and for a while it was until Lastuis demonstrated his way by saying to A'kmeras that he would genuinely get the key to a utopia if he joined his army. A'kmeras thought about it and was convinced almost immediatly when Lastius offered the actual key. A'kmeras saw the difference in Lastuis and agreed to follow him. When the other villians hastely asked what Lastuis was going to do next Lastuis asked A'kmeras to create a "healing orb" and gave it to each of them. The villians then melted instantly. A'kmeras asked Lastuis for his reason for doing this and Lastuis replied: "to get rid of the tyrants". A'kmeras currently works as Lastius' engineer Myst Transcendent Neo Psychic Force Manipulation Psionic Bio-Tech Neo Energy Physiology Life Transcendence Neo Ergokinetic Combat Soul Anchoring Myst was once a matriarch with the ability to use psychic powers. Myst used this to to make world after world bow down to her. Until one day her subjects rebeled and her empire was lost. Even with her own psychic abilities she could not comprehend her own failiures until she met Lastius and discovered that her subjects rebeled out of fear. Lastuis teached her how to rule through respect and made her one of his personal bodyguards. Lastius had recently discovered Neo energy: a form of energy that has varying and unpredictable effects. Lastius then upgraded Myst into a bio-technological being who's entire life-force(soul) was replaced with Neo energy making her a powerful ally. Drast Transcendent Ascended Demon Physiology Holy Fire Manipulation Absolute Condition Demonic Light Manipulation Soul Bound Entity(Archdemons and Satan ) Tactical Genius Courage Calling Drast was once a demon working for The Devil. In hell there was a bit of a "evil crisis" which caused every demon to have to find new employers. One of those demons was Drast and the person he ended up working for was Lastius. Drast used to believe that all you needed was power so he challenged all of Lastius' generals in an effort to take over and failed miserably when all of the generals combined their skills to defeat him. Drast wanted to know how and why he failed. Lastius laughed lightly and said "because you ran straight into them". From that day forward Drast had studied the concept of "tactics" and became a powerful strategist in Lastius' army. Through Lastius' help Drast even gained command of his former masters: The archdemons and satan. Samel Flawless Coordination Absolute Condition Transcendent Form Embodiment Supernatural Special Ops Mastery Flawless Indestructibility Samel is a legendary Armageddon's Eye operative and one of the leaders of the Anti-Nex squad. Samel was once a cold assassin working for an empire called The Symbol. He was used to being told what to do and always completed his missions. Until one day The Symbol decided to attack the Armageddon's Eye and lost badly as a result. Samel would never forget the day he met Lastius. He was being taken as a prisoner of war but instead of going to a cell he was called toward what looked like a dark theatre-like room. There, he saw the leader of The Symbol doing a last stand with powerful guards ready to execute the human Lastius. Samel thought Lastius was doomed until he said this: Lastius: gentlemen, I see you are following your master's orders. Great show of loyalty. Wait, one must think, is it out of loyalty you are complying? or fear? fear that he will kill your friends? torture your sons? rape your wives? Symbol Leader: W-What are you doing?! Lastius: or will he simply toss you aside and leave you to die? Gentlemen, I would like to give you the opportunity to destroy this tyrants reign and ultimately better the world. I am not speaking as the bully but rather as the hand willing to help. I operate a system that benefits us all. So what do you say? live in a cycle of money and being talked down to by your oh-so-honorable leader here or enter a new system of respect. Then the unthinkable happened, The Symbol's soldiers pointed their guns at their leader and executed him. Samel was surprised at the result but also convinced about what Lastius said. After training him Lastius told Samel's limitation to him. "you are aimless, do not feel bad I was once the same. You just have to find something worth your life to achieve". And so Samel became intent on spreading Lastius' belief of respect and soon became one of Lastius' top generals. 'Croft ' Absolute Illusion True Illusion Indeterminacy Impossible Physiology Personal Domain Creation Croft is a "living illusion" that should not be possible to exist. "it" was formed as a manifestation of Lastius' villianous yet redeeming personality and it is his pet. Croft is capable of creating immense illusions that are enough to fool nigh-omnipotents for an unfathomable amount of time as well as creating personal domains for Lastius to live in. Croft is a powerful ally of Lastius being able to use a form of power no one understands and using illusions to turn the tide of battle immensely in Lastius' favor. Future: Powers: Cerbex Effect Almighty Magic (Armor) Almighty Science (Armor) Ultimate Fighter (Keep it in mind this is with most of his powers from his current self) Overwhelming Influence (In areas of his empire) Backstory: This is the true plan of Lastius. While his brother was still the ruling king his father was still alive and pulling the strings of everything in the kingdom and using Lastius' brother as a cover. While Nex fought against him for the sake of justice Lastuis had other plans. In this likely timeline Lastius captured his father and drained his powerful magical energy. Then he captured Nex and then successfully removed the source of Nex's powers through surgery. He then combined the two energy sources into a near all-powerful force he calls the Cerbex Effect. The Cerbex effect is designed to use the benefits of both powers and as such makes Emporer Lastius highly resistent to both sides of the spectrum of power (basically, lets just say literally no one who isnt an omnipotent is "stronger then him"). It also turns any kind of disadvantage into a benefit (Ex: his intellect will help him solve problems but he will never get paranoid, his pride encouraging him but never getting the best of him). With him becoming a god there was nothing to stand in his way but what made him truely win was that he did what no villian did when they reached ultimate power. He kept his organization and did a "peaceful takeover" of many kingdoms who challenged him making allies out of them. Unlike most villians he did not do an aggressive conquering campaign but rather a defensive one, allowing attacking civilizations who lost in battle to live in return for their allegence and annihilating those who refuse discretly allowing the people of the nation who agreed with him to rule. Instead of acting on bravado and swaggering with his abilities he mostly kept them a secret. Trading a fierce reputation for genius secrecy, The Armageddons Eye became so involved in everything that they basically won. It wasnt the most gory and badass of victories but it was the most successful. Future Lastius.jpg|Alternate Armor Las Alt.jpg|Casual Armor ''I made this character in collaboration with Vlad , most of the credit goes to him. '' Quotes: "Nowadays villiany is like a rerun of a normal anime or a saturday morning cartoon. With a stupid inferior plan being practised over and over again by Idiots. Each one thinking they can do it "Better" then the last"-Lastius explaining his individuality in the category of villians "Why this power? well, every power you ever come across always has a special effect or gimmick attached to it. But at their core these types of powers are all used for the same thing: overpowering the opponent with energetic and physical power. So what makes this power different? Instead of using pure power Nex's abilities simply use the opposite. Simple on the outside, complex on the inside"-When one of his leiutenants: Amula, asked why he was interested in Nex's powers "Yes, it would be easier to threaten them and bark orders at this world. But that creates fear, fear turns into anger, anger turns into revolution, revolution turns into major complications in the long run. And the long run always matters"- when Ernest asked why Lastius spares and recruits more then kills. "Nex, I believe you are called, you are welcome to kill me right here and now- *Nex unsheathes sword to kill Lastius* Wait, I was not finished yet, of course there are about 90 worlds that instead of bullying into servitude like the rest of my villainous bretheren instead I have supported them and now they are dependant on my hand in different ways. So, Nex, you have a choice: You can kill me now, and let all of those worlds turn to chaos and war or you can leave here and while all of those worlds will be saved and can continue with their lives once you leave this room it will no longer be as easy as that choice"-When Lastius and Nex met each other for the first time "Fear gives you the weak, respect gives you the strong"- one of many thing said by Lastius Themes: Intro Battle Future Lastius Intro Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet